mmapgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pi Land
Introduction Pi Land is the multiplayer server owned my MeMyselfAndPi where he and his friends all play on. It started as Singleplayer (1: It Begins!), then was open for LAN (183: Bro&Sis - Her First Look in my Chests!), then finally became multiplayer since 2014 (559: Someone in my World?) with the same world with other worlds added after being made as a multiplayer server. This server is only meant to be for friends Pi has met but once a few "kids" joined the server by finding a IP from one of his friends videos, the damage was shown in (826: Someone GRIEFED My House). Locations The Pi House After staying at the Couse for 30 episodes or so, Pi headed through the swamp towards some other mountains. He built his second house, the Pi House, here. An interesting fact is that the island he built it on used to be completely desert, but he dug it all up and replaced it with dirt (74: Relandscaping TIME LAPSE!). The house has burned down three times twice because of Pi trying to make a lava incinerator (45: MY HOUSE IS BURNING!!!!!!!!) and (71: Getting Organized!) and once because KnowtoriousNinja burnt it down (642: My Ex Roommate...). Over time, Pi added more things to the house, such as an automatic farm, enchanting room, brewing stand, basement and more. The house has seen it's fair share of action, and will remain a historical landmark forever... (31: Building a Brand New House). The Pi Mansion 1 A long time later, after killing the Enderdragon (316: Confronting the Dragon!), Pi decided to pack all of his things and move away to a much fancier house (337: Moving Away). This house was the first truly fancy house Pi made, with many different types of wood, multiple wood, attention to design and aesthetics etc. Not much happened at this house, as during the period when Pi lived at this house he mainly played multiplayer games as Survival Games. One of things he did build though was a big redstone lighting system (497: Wiring Redstone Lamps). The Pi Mansion 2 Pi decided to merge a world that he was playing in with his friends with his main world so that they could all play together without him having to start over, and things were hardly getting done in Pi Land in contrast to his friends' world, where things were getting very creative. While Nanertot was helping Pi move his stuff to his new house, Pi made an explosion that was supposed to be a prank for Nanertot but ended up killing him and also completely smashing most of the house to smithereens (568: BOOM!!!!). This is now Pi's current house, and is almost identical to the first Pi Mansion as they were built around the same time. The house has burnt down twice, as Pawn King's first house had a fireplace which caught fire to his house, Pi's Mansion and also Dan's Toolshed, and the time where a blaze went through the nether portal while thedaginator was walking outside. After shots were fired by both the blaze and Dan, the blaze was killed, but after turning around he also discovered that the roof of pi's home was on fire and the entire roof burned right off. (689: What Happened to My House?). (558: Someone in My World?). (781: NOT AGAIN!!!). Dan's Toolshed Dan's toolshed is a big storeroom containing chests and chests of stuff. There are things ranging from diamonds to dirt, and is the place to go for anyone to get stuff. Dan is very lenient about his toolshed and lets almost anyone borrow anything. It is a small wooden shack next to the Pi Mansion 2. Pi's Chicken Coup Pi's Chicken Coup is a stone brick building just down the road from the Pi Mansion 2, and is the place to go for anyone if they're hungry. There are 3 egg collection holes (one which contains a mysterious zombie) which make the eggs funnel down into hoppers, where they are collected in chests. The eggs are then put in rapid fire dispensers (661: Rapid Fire Egg Dispensers) and fired out into a 4th hole, where chickens then grow up and are killed. One time there were so many chicks in the coup, Malthenon lagged out multiple times and 'saw himself' (662: Malthenon's Got All the Chicks). Malthenon's UFO Malthenon's UFO is a huge spaceship that was built by Malthenon (648: Malthenon's House...). He made it by using a website where you had to fill in the dimensions and it would tell you how to build the structure. It has a water elevator system of getting up using redstone machinery. Lots of the cobblestone for the house was gathered by using an automatic cobblestone generator. There is also a big trampoline, made out of slime blocks. Mumbastropolis Mumbastropolis is a huge city made by Mr Tilley (AKA Black Mumba). He is relatively new to Minecraft but the city he is building is absolutely humongous. It started off as just a little house made of spruce wood, but then basically exploded. Pi has stated that he was 'glad he started him off as far out as he did'. It now includes huge towering skyscrapers (718: Mr_Tilley's Skyscrapers) and includes Spartan's house, which is made out of 1.8 stones such as diorite and granite. In this house, there is a big elevator using slime blocks, and Pi learnt the hard way of what happens when pressing shift while falling onto slime blocks (697: The Elevator of DEATH). Mumbastropolis is always changing and growing. Mr. Tilley has also expanded his city to include a AGRI complex that makes more food than anywhere else in Pi land! Since early 2017 Mr. Tilley has started a new city which is connected to Mumbastropolis each other by a 4,000 block super ice tunnel (The Tilley Tunnel). The new city is called Tilleyton. Pi's Castle Pi's Castle is a big castle built by Pi, Dan and Nanertot. Until the construction of the Stone Gate Bridge, it was the biggest project Pi ever worked on. It has big stone walls with some generic houses inside. It is currently unused, but is certainly a big landmark from locations as the Pi Mansion 2. Fireworks were once fired off the hill this castle is situated on (596: The 4th July!). Fort Sanders Fort Sanders is a small fort built by Nanertot, It is Nanertot's home and contains a cocoa bean farm (which is hardly ever used), a map wall, tons of chickens, and an 'inconspicuous' wall containing lots of sugar behind it which had been renamed to cocaine... Stone Gate Bridge The Stone Gate Bridge is a massive bridge built by Pi (670: Building a HUGE Bridge). It is the biggest project Pi has ever worked on, and spans over 200 blocks crossing an ocean. It is inspired by the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Pi thought the biggest thing he would need would be stone, but it turned out to be wood for the suspension cables. Pawn King's Island Pawn King's Island is a small man made island built right next to the Stone Gate Bridge, and is the home of The Pawn King. It has a few buildings as well as a bridge made out of dark wood, as well as a heart made by his then-girlfriend, now fiancee. It also has a mob arena to get experience. KnowtoriousNinja's Volcano KnowtoriousNinja's Volcano was a failed project that was worked on by KnowtoriousNinja. It was a huge netherrack pyramid, with lots of fire and lava. There is, however, a castle being worked on next to it, which is Noah's home. Pi decided to destroy because it was an eyesore, bringing down the value of things around it. The volcano was blown up by MeMyselfAndPi, r011yp011y, and TheDAGinator (969: Time to BLOW UP a Volcano!), (970: BLOW IT UP!), (978: BLOWING up a VOLCANO!) Nicole's House Nicole's House is a small house built by MusicalNicole (who is Dan's fiancee), Dan and Pi (699: Potion of Breathing!). The house is small, made out of wood, and is her starter house. She is new to Minecraft, but is getting to grips with the game certainly much quicker than Helen did/still needs to do... Some of it was destroyed by a creeper (707: Not the Crops!). Note: as of 741: What is that THING???, Nicole now lives in the top floor of the Pi Mansion 2 (once inhabited by Alisa but she left after the place burnt down) which means the house is disused. Bro & Sis House Bro & Sis House was a house built By Pi and Mom in the first series of Bro & Sis. It was small, nooby, and most of it was blown up when Pi was trying to prank Jacksontardis, a mysterious intruder on the world (194: Bro & Sis: Sneaking up on Him!) Note: it is unknown if this is still in Pi Land or if it was one of the deleted chunks when Pi was trying to get new biomes to generate without having to travel out too far, as Pi didn't visit it in the world tour, but he may have just forgotten it. (162: Bro & Sis: My Sister Plays!) Pi in the Sky The Pi in the Sky was a huge cobblestone structure consisting of 50 or so digits of pi that were built in celebration of Pi's 314th episode (314: 314th Episode!). 314 is important for Pi as 3.14 are the first digits of pi. There have been instances of people spawning on the pi because of it going straight over the spawn. Pi tells new players that to get to the Pi House, they have to follow the Pi in the Sky. Treehouse The tree-house was a fun little touch to the world built by Pi. It is situated in the swampland surrounding the Pi House, and while building it he actually fell off once and died! (59: Watch Your STEP!!). It has become one of the historical landmarks reminding people of the earlier days of Pi Land. It was generated back in 1.1, so all of the wood is vertical when a giant tree spawned. It was made by grafting trees together. (57: Building a Tree House). Dan's Tree Farm Dan's Tree Farm is a tree farm built by Dan. It is the place for anyone to get wood, and contains lots of oak, birch, spruce, acacia and dark wood trees. KnowtoriousNinja's First House When Pi was introducing KnowtoriousNinja to Minecraft, they played on a separate world and built a small house along with other things such as a man made lake. The world was soon merged with the main one and the area has been disused ever since. Dan's Lava Walkway Dan's Lava Walkway is a big tunnel with glass on the floor and lava underneath. You can get to it straight from his tool-shed. It took an incredible amount of lava to make, and at one point goes into a big underwater pyramid, which some subs have incorrectly commented on more recent videos that it is an ocean monument. It eventually goes up to the surface after that. It is noted that a new source of lava was used every 4 blocks, and it does go on for quite a while. First Second World House The first house of the world that Pi and his friends played on before it was merged with the main world is a small wooden house not too far from the Pi Mansion 1. It was built by Dan and Pi, but disused once buildings like the Pi Mansion 2, Dan's Tool-shed and Dan's Chicken Coup were built. It has lots of little holes next it, where Dan was collecting lava for his walkway. Pi then 'scooped it all up and and poured it over everything'. It was the first sign of other people playing on his world in 558: Someone in my World?. Floating House The Floating House was a house built by Dan on top of the mountain near the Pi Mansion 2. It was just a humorous little touch to the world and is a small wooden hut with a glass floor at the bottom. There is a diving board so people can get down in a more fun way. It is where Pi first met Dan (558: Someone in my World?). Alisa's House Alisa's House is a granite and diorite house built by Alisa, one of Pi's roommates. She has only been seen in one episode block in the early 300s, back when Pi lived in the Pi House and it was just before he killed the Enderdragon. Alisa has not been seen when Pi was recording since that and once lived in the top floor of the Pi Mansion 2, but moved out after the fire there. She then built a house very far away from civilization, even further than Nicole's House from the Pi Mansion 2. Pi and Dan have now trolled the place by planting trees everywhere (735: Time to Troll an Old Friend). R011y's Complex R011y's Complex is a set of buildings where R011yp011y lives (888: R011y's House!). It includes his house, made entirely out of quartz donated by Pi, his hall of fame where his followers on Twitch say quotes to put there (But was moved to a building in Mr. Tilley's City and was reused as a library for villagers like the special one that has Mending Books), his many skeleton horses and his "Sheepless Factory" which despite the name contains many sheep of every wool color. All the buildings are connected by a bridge made of birch wood and cobblestone. The buildings are on islands in the middle of the ocean. The main point of access is through the nether portal which is connected to the main nether pathway. Wither Wasteland The Wither Wasteland is where Pi and his friends have fought the wither many times. It is in a desert and like R011y's house you can get to it through a nether portal. The first time they attempted to fight it was in 698: BATTLING THE WITHER!. This did not go too well as they all died. Later, after building obsidian bunkers with emergency items they fought it again in 769: TIME TO KILL THE WITHER! and won against it. Later, Pi and Dan spawned in 5 withers (883: Time to Launch FIVE Withers!) and horribly failed at killing them. The bunkers were destroyed and the landscape was obliterated. A long time later, the gang went to put an end to them using elytras (985: Attacking WITHERS with ELYTRA!) Pi's new Quartz House The Quartz house was made by Pi and It is located somewhere generated in 1.12 generated terrain. He decided to move to a mountain/forest area. Pi Built it in episode 1106 (Minecraft: My New House) He had decided to build the house the mountain hills. It is incomplete because there are some dirt blocks 3 blocks after the other 4 quartz blocks. The Tilley Tunnel More info to come... MeMyselfAndPi's Personal Computer (PC) * Processor: Intel Core i7-5820K 6 Core Processor * Graphics Card: ASUS Turbo GTX 1080 8GB * RAM: 64GB DDR4 Players Players of Pi Land: * MeMyselfAndPi * TheDAGinator * Nanertot * HopinHelen (previously Helen and HappyHelen) * Malthenon * RollyTV (previously r011yp011y) * MissAlina * Mr_Tilley * Mrs_Tilley * GrandOMaticDaddy * Spartan_R259 * The_Pawn_King * KnowtoriousNinja * VoiceManJake * Knotorius * Xycros (Only one episode) * BoomerangPlays Gallery maxresdefault pi land.jpg|Rolly's Village House channels4_banner.jpg maxresdefault pi land1.jpg mqdefault.jpg|Pi's old, "chocolate" house